Minigames
Minigames= Minigames are found in rooms containing four arcade machines. As of now, there are only three playable minigames. The last arcade machine displays a cinematic if the player inputs the right password. Mall of the Spook In Mall of The Spook, the player controls Spooky, moving her up and down in a long hallway while stabbing people with her knife to fill a constantly draining health bar. The health bar will drain faster as the player progresses, and the speed of the game increases. When the heath bar runs out, the player will be presented with the "GAME OVER" screen. The controls are simple - press 'Enter/Space/E' to stab, and either 'WASD' or the arrow keys to move. Also notable is the fact that while Spooky appears to slit the throats of female NPCs, the heads of any male NPCs seem to explode. Mrs. Spook Mrs. Spook is a Pac-Man-esque game where the player controls Spooky and must catch a character resembling Pac-Man. The player controls her movement with 'WASD' or the arrow keys. When Spooky (the player) touches Pac-Man, a large nail flies from offscreen, impaling Pac-Man while a death rattle loops in the background. Allowing Pac-Man to eat the pellets does nothing. Spooky Kart Spooky Kart is a 3D racing game in which the player, presumed to be Spooky, must catch up to other racers and crash their cars to earn time bonuses. The game ends when the timer runs out. The player's car is a Marauder military truck while the other cars are all Reliant Robins. Upon crashing into another car and having it explode the announcer will say one of four things: "Nitrous!", "Checkpoint!", "Killer!", and "Crime doesn't pay!". To accelerate, press the 'W' or the 'Up' arrow key. To steer the wheel, press the 'A' and 'D' keys or the 'Left' and 'Right' keys. To brake, simply press the 'S' or the 'Down' arrow key. Secret Arcade Machine During the exploration of the mansion, a particular room gives the protagonist the password for the last machine. If the right password is used, the last arcade machine displays a cinematic about what seems to be Spooky's past and ultimate motivation. The Secret Arcade Machine code is 1235, it only happens in rooms 900-1000. It appears to be a clip of Spooky's story, showing her alive, until she tried to scare someone who overreacted to the prank and shot her. At the end of the video, A message will popup saying: I just wanted to be taken seriously. I just wanted to scare people. They overreacted, but I don't blame them. At least I finally scared someone. '' In ''Karamari Hospital, a note (See note eight) reveals that the person she tried to scare was a PTSD sufferer and that the costume she was wearing was the Red Death from the tale The Masque of the Red Death from Edgar Allan Poe. ''Sunshine Academy'' As of the July 4, 2016 update; the minigame Sunshine Academy can be found in one of the rooms on the lowest floor of Karamari Hospital. The game is played on a handheld called the 'Honey Boy', which looks like a Game Boy Advance console. It is a dating sim/visual novel where the player interacts with a character named Ume Ito. There are two endings to this game, the first one you must get to get the second one. The first ending, the bad ending, is done by randomly just going through the game. In the beginning, you have normal dialogue, but as you go on, the dialogue will start getting creepier, as you make it to the third day, she looks horrible and you have (assumingly) murdered Ume, which then marks the bad ending after you say various repulsive comments. The next day, which the number is randomized, Ume says various texts of dialogue, until she slowly fades out of the screen, and the game ends. In order to get the good ending, you have to play the bad ending a couple of times, then at the beginning, you can immediately see questionable lines of text. You must continually say these lines of text until Ume reports you to the school, and you get the good ending, assuming Ume lives after you leave. Audio "VIOLENT," Mall of the Spook minigame theme. "WRITHING SNEEZES", plays while being on the high scores screen. Trivia * At the high scores screen, any name typed in will instantly turn into Spooky, implying that Spooky is very egotistical. * Before Room 500, the Spooky Kart game is not available. ** The name 'Spooky Kart' is a reference to the Mario Kart franchise. * All of the games make it even clearer that Spooky is villainous, or grotesque and psychopathic * However, the last arcade machine shows the origins of Spooky, when she was still alive. It shows a 12-year-old girl in a Halloween costume simply trying and failing to scare people, which proves that she was not originally evil. * Sunshine Academy makes several references to the horror manga author Junji Ito. The main character is named Ume Ito and talks about classes on Spirals, referencing Uzumaki, and germs causing gas pressure, referencing Gyo. * In Kira's other game, Lost In Vivo, there's a reference on the donut boxes saying Sunshine Academy Donuts. *The theme that plays on the high score screen is also the chase music for Specimen 3 and the Old Specimen 10. |-|HD= Differences *Instead of the minigames being an overlay on the screen, they are pre-rendered in-game, with Sunshine Academy acting similar to the notes. The cabinets have also been updated, with added 3D joysticks, different art that move when you play the minigames. *All three arcade machines are available from the start, meaning the player can now play Spooky Kart before Room 500. *Mrs. Spook now has a title screen, showing all the ghosts (including Spooky), similar to that of classic PAC-MAN. |-|Gallery= Mrs._Spook.png|''Mrs. Spook''. You win mr spook.png|YOU WIN (Mrs Spook). Mall_of_the_Spook2.png|Spooky about to stab a character (in-game). Mall_of_the_Spook3.png|Game over screen for Mall of the Spook. Spooky_Kart2.png|Playing Spooky Kart. Fourth_Arcade_Machine.png|The last arcade machine. Academy_Game_over_2.png|Breaking up the Love. Academy_Game_over.png|Game Over screen. Umeito.jpg|Ume Ito. 20170302222408_1.jpg|Minigames room in HD (out of order) ArcadeMachinesWorking.png|The working minigames in Spooky's HD Renovation. 577690_20191221205743_1.png|Mrs. Spook in Spooky's HD Renovation. 577690 20191221205807 1.png|Mall of the Spook in the HD Renovation. 577690 20191221205841 1.png|Spooky Kart in the HD Renovation. fr:Mini-jeux Category:Miscellaneous